Security Measures
by delightisadream
Summary: IF YOU LIKE DANIEL IN ANY WAY, THIS STORY IS NOT FOR YOU. I WARNED YOU, SO NO HATE. Two-Shot. Francisco finally realizes that there's an extreme lack of security within their house, so he enlists Daniel to install the new system. However, with both Emma and Francisco out of the house, Daniel gets too tempted and does something that may change everyone's opinion of the boy.
1. Chapter 1

**So I've had this idea for awhile now, and I finally finished writing it today. XD LOOK AT THE PICTURE I MADE BEFORE YOU DO ANYTHING ELSE, OKAY!? XD  
><strong>

**Here's the link to see the whole picture: TWITTER /delightisadream/status/528990478147268608**

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you, Emma! I think we need to move to a house with a better security system!" Francisco Alonso exclaimed, taking a seat at the kitchen table.<p>

Emma, his teenage daughter (who was a witch), crinkled her eyebrows as she walked over to her dad. She didn't get why he was so upset, but then another thought came to her. "But Dad, then I wouldn't live across the street from Daniel." Daniel Miller was her human boyfriend. Yes, she was technically supposed to break up with him and he wasn't supposed to know about magic at all, but sadly the Witches' Council could not force her to. Plus, her best friend Andi Cruz wasn't supposed to know either, but she was future Guardian in training.

Francisco's eyes lit up with excitement. He had no soft spot for Daniel, but instead for Emma's Australian ex-boyfriend Jax Novoa. "Emma, we need to move to a house with a better security system!" Unbeknownst to Francisco, there were many reasons why Jax was a better match for Emma: 1) he loved Emma, 2) he was a wizard, so the Council wouldn't have to interfere, and 3) he liked Emma for who she was. Francisco liked him because he was nice and polite and charismatic, along with the fact that he was better looking than Daniel, but that was just a plus.

Emma sighed and leaned on the kitchen table. "Dad, you _really_ should get to know Daniel more. He's really sweet onc–"

"No offense to your judgment, Emma, but I don't think ANYONE should have to get to know the Miller." Her father rose from his chair and immediately went to the couch to flip through a binder.

She closed her eyes and counted to ten before following him. "Can't you at least say his name? Just once?"

"You mean Dawniel?" He didn't even look up.

Emma clamped a hand over her mouth to refrain from laughing.

Andi entered the house at that moment, practically proving Francisco's security faults point. "Hey Em–" She caught sight of Emma's contorted face and Francisco smiling as he looked through his binder designated for principal type details. "Dawniel?"

Francisco chuckled while Emma pointed at her, looking at her father in disbelief. "That's where you got it from?"

Andi shrugged. "You can't have a name like Daniel without somebody thinking up those nicknames."

"You have a little cousin named Daniel!"

She smiled and nodded. "Yeeeah… So anyway, did I leave my chain saw here?" Andi looked around, poking behind a couch cushion.

Emma shook her head. "No. I thought your dad said that if you continued to carry it around everywhere he'd take it."

Andi's eyes widened. "He wouldn't." She shook her head furiously, trying to convince herself. "No, he couldn't. HE WOULDN'T!" She rushed for the door, running straight past Daniel. "Hey Dawniel," she yelled at she went by.

Daniel's eyebrows went up as he entered the house. "Did she just call me Dawniel?" he asked his girlfriend, right before trying to greet Francisco. "Hello, Mr. Alonso. How have you be–"

"Do you see now, Emma, how serious our lack of a security system is?" Francisco straightened up, pointing to Daniel. "It allows just any Miller into the house!"

"Dad," Emma groaned, turning to her boyfriend. "Um, what he was talking about is how literally _everyone_ can come into our house. You know, it's not really secured." She admitted awkwardly, running her hands up and down her arms.

"Oh, you're having security issues? I can help," Daniel started, taking a step forward.

Francisco, in return, took a step backward. "No way. No way I'd let _you_ enforce security upon my house. You can't even be trusted in detention!"

Daniel desperately tried again. "No, no, I'm serious! My dad's been giving me lessons on stuff like this so I can hang out with him. I swear I'm qualified!" He held his right hand up in the air. "Swear."

Emma lit up, smiling. "What about it, Dad? Can Daniel put in a new security system?"

Francisco moaned. "Can't I just call an electrician?"

"I think having Daniel do it would be a great idea," an Australian voice called.

Emma's head snapped up to look at Jax, who was coming out of the hallway. She stared at him, hoping he got the hint in her eyes.

"Jax," Daniel said simply, not greeting yet not exactly in a disgusted manner.

"Jax!" Francisco greeted happily. "What are you doing here?"

Emma stared hard. _Get the hint, get the hint, get the hi–_

"Oh, I was just hanging out with Emma in her room when she had to come out here, so I thought I'd join you guys," he smirked, crossing his arms. Jax tilted his head and focused his gaze on the blushing witch.

Emma threw up her hands. "We were just talking, I swear!" She turned to Daniel. "Danny, just trust me."

Daniel crossed his arms like Jax, but in a far more childish manner as usual. "Fine." Jealousy was written all over his contorted expression.

Something inside Emma told her that lying to her boyfriend _again_ was a very bad idea. But what could she do when Francisco was right there? Say, 'Oh hey, Dad. I know you're not supposed to know this, but I'm a witch, and Jax is a wizard, and we were practicing spells in my room. Andi's a future Guardian in training, you know, for witches. Nurse Lily is really my Guardian, a powerless witch, and Coach Desdemona was evil whenever you hired her. Oh, and while we're on the topic, Mom was a witch too, but she gave up her powers to be with you. And that old book of hers, the Hexoren? Yeah, it's a book of spells that we use.' That wasn't a choice. It never would be.

Francisco grinned back at Jax. "Well, if you think it's a good idea for Daniel to install a security system, then it _must_ be a really good idea. Alright, Mr. Miller," he faced his daughter's boyfriend. "You can install the security system."

Daniel immediately perked up. "Thank you! I'll do my best."

"But if I come home and the whole place is overrun by hobos, I will call the police on you for fraud," he threatened.

"Dad!"

Daniel's expression turned to fear, but he still nodded. "Uh-huh. Okay."

Francisco cleared his throat and casually picked up the papers he was sorting through, and exiting the house, off to Iridium High again.

Daniel exhaled. "That was close. Thanks, uh, Jax for helping me out there," he motioned in the Australian's direction without looking up.

Jax's grin widened. "No problem." He cleared his throat, still focusing on Emma because, come on, where else would he focus. "So, uh, I have these three tickets to a concert this weekend, and was wondering if you two would want to come?"

"Um, I don't know, Jax. I mean–"

"I invited _both_ of you," Jax clarified, rolling his eyes playfully.

Emma smiled slightly.

"You know, it's okay Emma," Daniel said, gingerly holding her hand like he always did before he left. Can you say _romantic?_ Because he can't. "You can go without me."

Emma's eyes practically fell out of her head. "Really?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Daniel was always jealous when Jax flirted with her! But spending a whole evening with him? "You're allowing _me_ to hang out with _Jax_ all _alone_ at a _concert?"_ she asked again.

Daniel smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I trust you."

The words punched her in the stomach. _But he can't trust me about magic._ Emma made a mental note-to-self: make sure boyfriend _should_ actually trust you. Still, she couldn't help but grin widely. "Thank you." She reached up and gave him a hug.

Jax's first reaction was to gag or roll his eyes. This scene was something he usually couldn't bear. But now he didn't need to go on with half of his plan. He could just enjoy a night with his Em.

"Besides, I should really start on that security system. I want your dad to like me," Daniel said, releasing her.

"Fat chance of that," Andi commented from the doorway she was leaning against. She held up a hand.

Daniel turned to look at the girl. "What are you doing here? You just left."

She eyed him. "Swim meet, remember?"

"OH CRAP!" He raced out the door, Andi following. They went flying down the street.

Jax strolled through the room until he settled casually on the couch.

Emma walked towards him. "Shouldn't you go, too?" She took a seat next to him.

Jax just smirked. "Nah. I'd rather hang out with my Em."

She blushed and ducked her head down, trying not to face him and his charm.

* * *

><p>Two days later, it was Saturday. Francisco had yet <em>another<em> meeting with Maddie Van Pelt's mother, Ursula. It wasn't that Maddie was in trouble—she never was—but Ursula had said it was urgent and she really needed to discuss it with him. Of course, seeing as it was her, Francisco had the restraining order ready to pull out.

Emma was also going to be out of the house that night. Jax had managed to get tickets to One Direction. It hadn't occurred to her that there was no way in the world he would like their music, but rather wished to please the witch instead.

As it was, Daniel had decided to install the security system that night, also. He really couldn't afford any distractions, and having Mr. Alonso hover over his shoulder the whole time didn't seem like a very good option either.

Daniel arrived around six dragging a whole cart full of supplies.

"Whoa, Danny, how'd you get all of that stuff?" Emma asked, walking out of her room the minute she heard him arrive. She was dressed pretty casual for the night, since it was just a concert. She was wearing jeggings and a tank top with a vest overtop it. It was an Andi-like approach, but it wasn't date. Jax didn't think it was a date, did he? Did she think it was a date?

It totally felt like a date.

"The T3," Daniel huffed as he pulled the cart in, finally inside the doorway. "I swear, my grandmother is clueless. She doesn't realize that all the money she gives them only makes them surer to be future fugitives."

Emma laughed. She spun around and called, "Dad, Daniel's here! You can go to your meeting with Mrs. Van Pelt!"

"I'm not leaving until I know that you're safe!" he called back from his bedroom.

"And when will that be?" Daniel couldn't help but ask, but Francisco heard him.

"When Jax arrives!"

Daniel fought back a frown.

Emma bit her lip and whispered, "Are you sure you're okay with this? Because I don't have to go."

"No, I'm fine. I had the opportunity to go, too, but I trust you."

She forced a smile.

When a motorcycle engine revved outside, the butterflies in Emma's stomach soared up into her throat.

"IS THAT JAX?" Francisco asked.

"Yeah Dad!"

He emerged from the hallway with a huge grin on that quickly disappeared once he saw Daniel. "Aw, I thought you meant Jax was already in the room!"

The door opened and Jax came in, a purple helmet in his hand. "You ready, Em?"

She didn't trust her voice so she just nodded and gave her dad and Daniel a hug. Jax held out the helmet to her and Emma took it, eyes glistening.

But as soon as the door closed behind them, the house turned into a war zone.

"I hate you a lot, Mr. Miller," Francisco started, walking towards the boy. "But if I come back here and the house is on fire, I'll hate you even more." He grabbed his car keys and left the house.

Daniel glanced around the empty room and bolted for the window, waiting until Francisco's car had left the driveway.

He took a deep breath and looked at his equipment. He was ready.

It was time.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the first chapter. I'm thinking this will be a two or three-shot, SO DO NOT ASK. And please leave actual reviews (no hate) and not just 'update' cuz that's really obnoxious, okay? Thank you. It is greatly appreciated.<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**So... I made a to-do list on Saturday night of what I ABSOLUTELY HAD TO GET DONE SOON, and this made it on there. Ooops?**

**But anyway, a little over a month later, this story is finished! I got major inspiration when I had nothing to do in advisory on Tuesday, so a little bit of this chapter came out and for the next few days it just flowed!**

**I'm really glad that I finally finished this two-shot, and I hope that you guys are, too. :D Happy to see you guys again, and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Emma felt like she couldn't breathe.<p>

Jax's leather jacket was loosely draped around her shoulders and the music made her want to sway. The lighting was dim, as the theme of the entire restaurant was romantic. There was no doubt in her mind that Jax had purposely picked this restaurant out for them without telling her.

And for once she was okay with the butterflies in her stomach being there for someone other than Daniel.

The One Direction concert was phenomenal (or, "PhenomiNiall" as Emma had put it) and the music was surprisingly okay for Jax to listen to. Of course, his Em was next to him, so it was no wonder why he felt alright.

Jax had to alter his plan a little bit. He had originally bet on Danny Boy coming with them, so when a big black dude in a yellow security jacket stomped up to them in the crowd and asked, "Where's Mr. M–" Jax knew to rush to say, "No! No, there's NO ONE here!" Sure, he still had to discreetly pay the guy before they left, but Emma didn't suspect a thing.

A few times Emma got really into the music she started jumping up and down and Jax had to put his arms around her to make her calm down. She never protested, but the wizard could feel her heartbeat race. However, he couldn't help but notice that she jumped up and down more since he held her that first time.

After the concert ended and they were just beginning to drive in Jax's car, he _casually_ mentioned that he could get them into this really fancy restaurant with amazing food.

Emma said no because she didn't want him to have to pay a bunch.

Jax said it was fine and he'd happily spend money on her.

Emma complained she didn't have a dress.

Jax simply gave her a look from the corner of his eye.

Emma sighed and magically made herself change into a spaghetti strap dress.

And just as soon as they were seated at a corner table, Emma noticed how cold it was. She hadn't said a word, but her hands running up and down her arms said it all.

Jax had said, "If you're cold…" and starting getting up.

"No, Jax, it's really oka–"

But Jax had draped his jacket across her shoulders and sat back down, a smile stretching across his face.

_Gahh, he is so cute,_ Emma thought, melting. It was impossible to disregard the fact that he was adorable, despite whatever problems he may have created in the past. She stared across the table at him and internally sighed.

Jax grinned. "You looking at something?"

Emma blinked. "What?"

"You were staring at me." He smirked. _She's so cute._

Emma shook her head and leaned back. "No I wasn't."

"Uh-huh."

They locked eyes and laughed, Emma's nerves being released the same moment. She felt completely at ease.

But if she was at home, she very well might have been going insane.

* * *

><p>Daniel hadn't installed a new security system. He hadn't fixed the old one at all. He was never going to.<p>

Instead, he completely took down the entire current security system, and was currently creeping through the house, looking for good spots to plant bugs.

Daniel was planting listening devices in the Alonso household. It was crazy and stupid, but Daniel KNEW that Jax would do everything he could to get Emma back. This way he could creep, even from across the street. It wasn't like it was much of a difference—he had a pair of binoculars by his bed just in case.

So far he had implanted tiny cameras in the kitchen, living room, hallways, and the front porch. He decided that Emma's room, Francisco's room, and the bathroom were off limits, even for him. Sure, if it was the bathroom he'd most likely get a heads up, but they could start changing at anytime.

Of course JAX would probably be in Emma's room most, though.

Daniel made that super sexy jealous face, then continued on with his work.

* * *

><p>"Diego!" Gigi Rueda hollered from somewhere within their house.<p>

Diego Rueda flung open his door and walked down the hall to his sister's room, trying to shove past the pile of papers stacked everywhere. Sebastian was on the loveseat in a corner, sorting through one pile, and Gigi was on top of her bed, editing a new vlog. "What's up?"

Gigi tumbled off of her bed, ending with papers flying everywhere, including a stray one that landed in Sebastian's mop hair.

Diego pointed, as the boy seemingly didn't notice. "Uh, Sebastian?"

Sebastian looked up and snatched the paper out of his hair, sorting that too.

"What are all these papers for?" Diego asked, scooping up one pile.

Gigi did the same. "These are all the emails I've gotten from tipsters."

Diego made a face. "All of them? Somehow I imagined you'd have more." Even though her room might as well have been wallpapered with tips.

She grinned slyly and stood up, hands on her hips. "These are just from this month."

Her twin brother nodded. "Now that makes sense." He held out the papers to her. "So what'd you need?"

Gigi took the papers and yelled, "Sebastian! Put these in pile fifteen!" and flung them at her camera guy. Sebastian saluted and continued on with his paperwork. She turned to her brother. "Okay. Now that that's done, I need you to do me a favor."

Diego shook his head. "I'm not covering your shift for you. Dad said you HAVE to go in to work tonight otherwise you'll be grounded, remember?"

Gigi waved her hand around. "No, no, that's the PROBLEM. See, tonight I actually have to go and work, so Sebastian doesn't have anything to do."

Diego glanced around the room. "What about all the–"

"No, we're almost done with that."

His eyes bugged out. "You're almost _done?_" He glanced at the clock, which said six o'clock. "How long have you been working?"

Gigi looked at Sebastian, who, in turn, looked at his wristwatch. "Twenty-five minutes."

"You did ALL THIS, in just twenty-five minutes?"

The obsessive vlogger scoffed. "Please, this takes SKILL. Right, Sebastian?" He shook his mop hair at them. Gigi turned back to Diego. "Anyway, you have to hang out with Sebastian tonight."

"What? Why?" Diego asked, glancing at the mop-haired boy in question.

"Because! I don't want him to be alone and Dad banned him from The 7 whenever I'm there, so he has nowhere to go! Come on, please?"

Diego started shaking his head. "Gigi, I barely know him."

"But he knows me. And I'm related to you. And I'm going to be a professional gossip columnist, so _you_ have to do what I say." She poked his chest.

Diego looked down. "Well yeah, you're ri…" He lifted his head. "Wait, no I don't!"

She clasped her hands and pouted. "Diegoooooooooooooo–"

"Fine, fine, I'll do it. Just stop with the face," he caved, throwing his arms up.

Gigi grinned. "Yay! SEBASTIAN!" The camera guy looked up. "You can go with Diego tonight."

Sebastian smiled. "Okay." He carefully laid down the stack of papers he was sorting (he was very serious about his unpaid job) and walked over to Diego. They started to leave the room.

"DON'T FORGET YOUR CAMERA!" Gigi called.

* * *

><p>The dinner was going by too fast for Emma's liking.<p>

"You know, I still feel really bad about making you pay for this," Emma admitted, laying her fork down to focus on Jax's expression.

He shook his head, smirking from ear to ear. "You don't have to be. Because _I_," he wiggled his fingers in the air, making Emma laugh, "have ways." Jax leaned closer to her across the table. "I'm getting it straight from my father's bank account," he whispered, grinning.

Emma smiled, looking down and playing with her napkin. "Okay, that makes me a feel a little bit better. But this place is so fancy!" Her gaze swept around the room longingly. It had marble floors and high ceilings, chandeliers everywhere. On the other side of the room was an open ballroom, where the same elegant music was playing.

Jax took on a serious tone, keeping his smile. "I'd actually pay a lot more for you, Em, if you asked."

Emma didn't know what to say, so what came out was a high-pitched "Thanks" and a weak smile. _I think I'm getting light-headed._

His cockiness returned as he tilted his head towards the ballroom and said, "You wanna dance, yeah?"

Emma shook her head quickly, but her mouth had other plans. "Yes."

Jax grinned widely. "Then let's go." He stood and held out a hand for Emma to take. When they made it to the dance floor, her hands slipped around his neck as his went to her waist. They were closer than Daniel ever dared to get to Emma.

One slow song came to an end and another started. The tune was so sweet and romantic Emma couldn't help but lay her head down on Jax's shoulder.

Jax smiled sincerely, looking up and mouthing "Thank You". He almost laughed. _Now what are _you_ doing, Danny Boy?_

* * *

><p>After wiring in one of the SEVENTEEN listening devices he had bought from this thirty-seven year old man named Javier (who called himself a girl's name and thought he was sixteen) in the street, 'Danny Boy' took a step and admired his work. You couldn't even tell he had wired anything in, which is exactly what he hoped for.<p>

He slipped his phone out of his back pocket and took a picture of Francisco off of the wall, holding it out and taking several shots of it.

* * *

><p>Andi had never heard the full conversation between Emma, Jax, Francisco, and Daniel, so she didn't know that Emma wasn't going to be home. Or, more importantly, that Daniel <em>was.<em>

Andi strolled up the Alonsos' walkway and glanced at the window as she passed it. She backtracked, making a disgusted face through the window. "Is that _Daniel?_" she whispered to herself. She shook her head. "No, no, this can't be…" Andi trailed off once she saw what Daniel was doing with his phone. _Oh my gosh!_

Andi got out her own phone and held it up, taking pictures of Daniel to get proof of the truly disturbing moment going down.

* * *

><p>Closer to the streets, Sebastian, Sebastian's camera, and Diego were walking past the Alonsos'.<p>

"So how are your grades?" Sebastian asked, getting too close to Diego's face.

Diego shoved the camera away. "I don't know." But Jax did.

Sebastian move closer again anyway. "And how's your relationship with Maddie Van Pelt, Head Panther, going?"

"Fine, now," he pushed the camera once again, "can you get out of my face?!"

Sebastian shook out his mop hair and looked up. "Whoa," he said, swiveling the camera towards Andi.

"What is she doing?" Diego arched an eyebrow in the girl's direction.

"I'm not sure…" Sebastian zoomed in, then gasped. He looked at Diego, excitement written all over his face. "OMGiGi."

* * *

><p>Andi exited out of her camera app and went to her contacts. She opened a new text.<p>

To: Emma Alonso

**Em…You might want to see this…**

* * *

><p>"Get in the car."<p>

"What?"

Emma was throwing money down on their table (despite Jax's protest), grabbing her purse and Jax's jacket, and dragging him out of the restaurant by the arm.

They reached the car. Emma stood in front of the driver's window. "Where are the keys?"

Jax crossed his arms firmly. "Will you tell me what's going on first?"

Emma groaned. "Never mind." She pointed her hand at the car without even checking to see if people were around.

_ "This car won't open_

_ And we don't have time_

_ So unlock the driver's seat_

_ With this easy rhyme."_

Her purple magic glowed and worked itself through the keyhole, making the door swing open. "Get in or I'm going without you," Emma demanded, giving Jax a short glance before jumping in.

Jax just crinkled his eyebrows and tele-transported into the passenger's seat.

Emma was casting another spell to make the car start.

Jax rifled in his front pocket, starting with, "Em, you can just take the keys–"

_"This is really annoying_

_ And I'm having a panic attack_

_ Make this car move_

_ Before I whack it with a jack."_

"You know, that's really not the way you're supposed to use car jacks," Jax smirked, but Emma stepped on the gas and he was thrown against his seat.

"Daniel's bugging my house," Emma spat out, pressing her foot down harder.

Jax was actually scared as he watched the needle go from 60mph to 80mph in a matter of seconds. "Em…What are you talking about?"

Without taking her eyes off the road (she was still a somewhat-careful driver), Emma took her phone out of her dress pocket and tossed it to her right for Jax to catch. "Read my texts from Andi."

"Well what's your password?" he asked, glancing at the girl.

"Glitter."

_Should have guessed._ He unlocked her phone and scrolled through her texts with Andi. He grinned. "Why were you talking about me?"

Emma shut her eyes for a brief moment, feeling a migraine coming on. "Not the texts from last week, today!"

Jax could tell she was serious, so he looked. And felt his grip tighten. "That bastard!"

"I know!" Emma exclaimed. "Like, what the fuck is wrong with him?!"

Jax couldn't pass this opportunity up. "There's lots wrong with him, Em, this is just a new low."

Emma growled. "Jax!"

"I know, I know, not the time." He put his hands up. He stole another glance at the enraged witch. "But what are you going to do?"

She shook her head, smiling a terrifying smile. "I'll tell you what I'm gonna do. I'M GONNA KICK HIS–"

* * *

><p>"You guys!" Andi whisper-yelled, dropping to the ground and huddling over to the two boys.<p>

"What is he _do_ing?" Diego whispered, still bewildered.

Sebastian filmed Andi.

"What is he doing? He's fucking STALKING their house and taking pics of Mr. Alonso obsessively, THAT'S what he's doing!" she hissed, then turned to Sebastian, who was wide-eyed. "You probably shouldn't film this, I'm gonna be swearing like crazy."

He shrugged. "I can bleep it out."

She groaned. "Of course you wouldn't miss a chance to film something," she muttered, turning her head to face the ground. "But anyway, Emma's on her way and I already called the cops."

Diego's jaw dropped. "You called the cops?"

"Shhh," she grabbed his chin and pulled his face closer to hers. "He's seriously bugging her house and taking pictures. Sure, we've all joked about him looking through the kitchen window, but this is _serious_, Diego. It's not cool. And besides, you know his mom will probably be tailing the police car so she can bail him out as soon as possible. So fuck off." Andi released his chin.

Diego cracked his neck. "But don't you think that's a little extreme?"

Her eyes crackled. "No, me calling the cops on him shitting in their bathroom without permission would be extreme. This is realistic."

"Hey," Sebastian poked his head in so you could see his hair in the frame. "Do you guys think I'm going to have to edit out a lot when Emma gets here?"

* * *

><p>When Emma saw the sign for her neighborhood and there were still no new texts from Andi, she sighed. That should have meant that Daniel hadn't left her house. And if he happened to jump out her window, they still had evidence.<p>

"Em," Jax started, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"What?" she snapped. She was ready for Daniel to get what he deserved. He'd probably been planning to bug her house for months. She was just too naïve to see it.

"The tires are going to squeal when you get to your driveway, and Daniel will know to pack up. So you'd better slow down."

Emma dropped forty miles. They were back to normal person speed. "Thanks. I hadn't thought of that."

The wizard shook his head, grinning. "I don't doubt it."

She stole a glance at him. "You think I'm overreacting, don't you?"

Jax looked at her. "Not at all. I've just never seen you like this. I mean, if _I _found out first about him bugging your house, then I'd probably–"

"Hey, hey! As much as we both want to, we _cannot_ just turn him into rock and be done with it."

Jax pouted, looking down. "Alright."

"He wouldn't feel like crying when he's a rock."

Jax burst out laughing. "He would probably find a way, though."

Emma nodded. "Oh yeah."

They pulled into the driveway silently and not within the view of the kitchen window. Andi, Diego, and Sebastian ran up to them when they climbed out of the car. "What are you all doing here?" Emma hissed, crouching down behind the car like the rest of them.

Andi, Diego, and Sebastian answered at the same time: "Creeping on the creep." Sebastian waved his camera at Jax and Emma.

Jax's eyebrows drew together again as he looked at the camera man. Everyone at Iridium was so strange.

"I've already called the cops," Andi proudly announced, grinning a little too wide for the situation.

Diego shook his head. "I just don't get how my best buddy could do this!"

Jax tilted his head. "Seriously? He's literally stalked her through the kitchen window for an entire year!"

Andi cleared her throat. "So can I barge in there and put him in a headlock?" She was squatting in her jeggings, and holding her hands out in a 'Well?' expression.

Emma stared at her. "Why are you _happy_?"

Andi dropped her hands. "Someone's getting arrested; why WOULDN'T I be happy?"

Jax raised his hand. "If Andi can't go in, can I kick his ass instead?"

Sebastian was eagerly moving his camera position around, catching all the action. His mop hair blew in the wind with each sharp turn.

Emma shook her head. "No! You're not going to do that!"

Jandi's faces fell. "Aweee."

Emma smirked. "_We're _going to do this." And she started explaining...

* * *

><p>Andi busted through the door. "Emma–Daniel?" She sounded so surprised that Diego and Jax high-fived outside the window.<p>

Daniel dropped his phone and spun to face Andi. "A-Andi! I swear, this isn't what it looks like!" He was glad that he had his mom make a special case for him so he didn't have to look suspicious when he dropped to the floor to retrieve the phone – he knew his phone was safe if his mom said so.

Andi made a face, just like she was supposed to do. With magical beings in your life, it sure did come in handy when they could figure out how things would happen in advance. "Dressing like an idiot? Yeah, I knew that."

Daniel sighed, shaking his head and faking a laugh. "Yeah, yeah. _That's_ what I was doing…"

Andi walked toward the boy. "Anyway, where's Emma?"

Daniel made a grosser face. "Didn't you hear? She's out with Jax tonight."

She grimaced. "Why?! I thought you were dating her!"

"I am, but I told her she could go so I could install this security system for Principal Alonso."

Andi grabbed a piece of his stalkery. "Really? Cuz this looks like a listening device," – she arched an eyebrow at him, stepping closer to stare at Daniel closely – "not a new security system."

Daniel stuttered, unsure of what to say. "W-Well, it's not a _new_ security syste–"

"COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP AND YOUR PANTS ON!" Sirens suddenly sounded from right outside the house.

Daniel's hair poofed as he whipped his head around wildly. "W-What's that?!"

Andi grinned and took a step back, "Oh. You know," she grabbed a banana as a second thought, "just the COPS! YOU STALKER!"

Daniel grabbed his hair. "NO! NO! I am not a stalker!" He stomped his foot childishly.

Jax moved in the window and cast a spell while Sebastian filmed the police cars arriving. There were five.

Instantly there were suspenders on Daniel's pants, attached to his hair instead.

The disgusting manchild shook his hair. "W-WHAT?! How does that happen?" He pointed toward the sound of the siren. "How did this happen?!" He tried to look up at his hair next. Because he was him, he didn't understand the obvious.

Officer King kicked the door down, casually strolling into the room with a hand on his holster. The group had told him in advance that the farthest Daniel would get was probably the flowers outside Emma's room, but he wasn't taking any chances with a nutjob. "You're comin' downtown, missy," he loudly said, taking his time.

Daniel shrieked and made a mad dash for Emma's room, as predicted. Andi sprung back to life and jumped on top of his back.

Jax and Diego rushed into the house, Sebastian trailing behind them, once they heard the loud thud of the remaining Sharks on the floor.

Diego didn't know how to respond – in a way, Daniel was still his best friend; in another way, Daniel was ALSO a no-good, creeping, stalking, lying, manipulative freak. The latter seemed to be winning out.

Jax pounded his fist into his palm. "You get him, Andi!"

At the voice of the Australian, Daniel felt obligated to at least make it out of the house before he got arrested. Besides: he knew his mommy would be there to bail him out as soon as she could.

Daniel flipped Andi over then crawled past the doorframe to the witch's bedroom before he made it to his feet. His black catsuit was too bunchy and five sizes too big, but he had wanted to dress festively.

He jumped to his feet (which generally took about a minute, but this was a special occasion) and threw his hands together over his head, preparing for the dive.

Until Emma popped up from outside her window and smirked. "Hello, ex-boyfriend."

Daniel skidded to a halt, mouth gaping. All he had time to say was "E-EX-boyfriend?!" before Officer King and Andi catapulted into the room and tackled him.

* * *

><p>"But guys!" Daniel was crying.<p>

Shocker.

"Honey, I'll be following you to pick you up the second you arrive!" Mrs. Miller yelled, pulling out of her own driveway.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Daniel's wails didn't get quieter as the car pulled away.

Diego wiped his forehead. "Phew! I'm glad that's over!"

Sebastian sadly put his camera down. "I'm not. I kind of liked playing the narrator as well as the camera guy."

The Kanay patted his sister's camera guy's (it was a catchy title) back. "It happens."

Jax turned until he saw Emma running from the side of the house. "Emma, you did great!"

She jumped into his arms, holding him tight. "You did, too! Even with my game face on it was hard not to laugh at those suspenders you put in his hair."

Jax let her down, laughing. "I felt like doing something more than just looking through a window."

She made a face, giggling. "Except _this_ is a good outcome."

He chuckled. "Totally."

Emma smiled, bit her lip, then stood of her tiptoes and kissed him. "Thanks," she whispered.

Jax smirked. "Now what was that for?"

Her grin widened. "For everything you've done." Emma interlaced their fingers. "And for what's to come."

Andi restrained from gagging.

Diego looked at his watch. "Wow, ten already?" Turning to Sebastian, he said, "How do you think my sister will react to not being able to watch this go down?"

Sebastian tilted his head. "Ehhhh, I'm not sure. I think she'll be fine. I mean, I still got the scoop and everythi–"

"SEBASTIAN!" Gigi was racing down the sidewalk. "SEBASTIAN!" she hollered again.

Sebastian's eyes widened and he ran to the kitchen window, carefully set his camera down, and then pulled a Daniel straight through the kitchen window and into the living room.

* * *

><p><strong>I've decided that Officer King's gonna be the go-to cop when we need one for a story, so in this one, he's never met these people. But isn't he magnificent?<br>**

**Anyway, I know it's been a while, but review? :)**


End file.
